Star Wars: The Disturbance on Fondor
by KD Gary
Summary: The life of a gifted Jedi Knight before, and during the prequels.
1. Chapter 1

Kor'd Shepard looked above him. He couldn't believe his young eyes. Two Jedi Knights stood on the rocky outcrop over shadowing his house. His dream had came true, surely his mother would believe him now. Kor'd ran inside his shack, excited. He screamed out, "Mother! Mother! Look it! Two Jedi are outside! Right now just as I told you!" He halted his running as he saw what he mother was doing. 

She was lying face down on the floor, mumbleing something to herself. "Mother! Are you hurt?" Kor'd knelt beside her, and attempted to roll her over. White foam was started to leak out of her nose and mouth. Kor'd frowned at this. She was shooting up again. She spoke, "Kor'd, baby... why do you dream so much?" Kor'd didn't answer her question but said, "Two Jedi knights are outside mom. They came to save us." She looked dead into Kor'd's brown eyes, and managed a laugh. "Son... son there are no Jedi here. I told you that... a long time ago." Kor'd became angry and yelled, "You must stop taking those drugs! I told you that a long time ago!" He stood up, and looked down upon his mother. "Why dont you listen to me"  
She looked at him with wonder and frustration.

For years he watched his mother overdose on glitterstem liquid, he watched his father die useing that same drug last year. He had a dream that this would happen also, but now that it is here, he remembered that the dream didn't show him what would happen next. He just stood there watching as his mother coughed up more white foam, and moaned in agony.

Upon the rocky outcrop, the two Jedi Knights looked down upon the rinky dink shack city below them. Somewhere inside of that filth and grim was a force sensitive being. And the power was growing stonger with each second. Andi Vuu-Shik, the Jedi with the long cloak, turned towards her companion. "I sence that the growing power is growing into the wrong direction." Her green eyes were filled with worry. "Suppose this is what happened the last time right before the mysterous deaths here?" Her companion, Jedi Knight Pal Deio, nodded. "I suppose you are right. Let's check it out quickly before something happens." The two Jedi stepped towards the edge, and with the force, backflipped down the outcrop face towards the shack city.

She continued to cough up white foam, and curse her son. Kor'd grew more angry the more she spoke. She started to thrash around on the floor, kicking down chairs and screaming.  
"Mother, stop that!"

She spit at her son, and cursed him, "You never going to be anything! You are werthless! Your going to die just like your father! I regret ever having a son as werthless as you!"

So young, so angry, so fragile...

Kor'd Shepard snapped.

He yelled. The yell was filled with anger and pain.  
It echoed through the house, into the surrounding area, and finally into the city itself.  
He yelled again, this time more powerful. His screams seemed to ripple though the fabric of the force itself.  
His arms were raised up to the sky, tears fell from his eyes, and his face turned red. "Mother stop it! AHHHHHH!"

The last scream finally reached the ears of the Jedi.

Andi Vuu-Shik and Pal Deio heard the scream, and then felt the force itself shake. Andi's eyes widened, "Oh No! We're too late!" Pal threw his hood off his head, "No we're not! Let's go!" With a burst of force energy, the two Jedi Knights ran quicker than the blink of an eye towards the city. They entered from the outskirts, people were running around in confusion and terror. "That boy is doing it again"  
Andi calmed herself and tried to feel through the force for the sorce of this disterbance... It was like walking into a wind tunnel... And then something was lost... a life. They had to find the source quickly.

"Pal, can you sence where this is coming from?" Pal shook his head, "No, it's too distorted! If only he would stop screaming! That is incredable power!" The scream rang up again, this time it felt weak, and the force became calm again.  
Only then could Andi feel where it was coming from. "To the south, come on!" She and Pal ran towards the south side of the city. They past frightened people, old, young... they had no idea what was happening.

They arrived at a dingy shack, more dingy and dirty than the others. The two Jedi dropped their cloaks, and their hands grabbed their lightsabers. Pal looked at Andi, "Are you ready?" Andi nodded, "Always, Pal." They both ran foward, and kicked in the door...

Kor'd was on his knees, looking at what he did. His mother lay on the floor, dead. Blood was all over her body and clothes. But he felt as he was in a daze. He didn't remember touching her for her to have died. "What have I done?"

Just then the front door flew in past his head, and dust flew everywhere. Kor'd ducked, and rolled under a table. "What is that?" He began to get afraid. Entered the two Jedi, hands still on their saber handles. "It came from in here," one of them said. It was a female voice, soothing and calm. The other one spoke, "I sence fear. It's small. Something like..." He lifted up a table with the force, and under the table sat a shivering little boy in a ball. "... like a youngling."

The two Jedi Knights replaced their lightsabers onto the hilts of their belts, and stared at the little boy. The boy didn't move, just rolled up, shivering. Andi could sence the boy's fatigue. "Hello, little one. Why are you hiding?" Pal walked to the motionless female on the floor, and ran his hand over her forehead. "This woman is gone, Andi. There is no life force in her at all." That must be the life she felt fade away in the force. She knelt beside the little boy, and placed her hand upon his head, "Don't worry, we're not hear to hurt you"  
The boy looked up into her eyes. He recognized her, the Jedi he saw in his dreams. "I didn't mean to do it! I blacked out! When I came too, she was dead!" He began to cry, and Andi could feel his anguish. She looked at Pal, who had also heard what the boy said. Pal lifted his eyebrows, and turned back towards the dead woman.

Andi looked at the boy again, and pointed at the destruction around the house. "Was it like this before you blacked out?" The boy slowly looked around. Everything was in shambles. There was blood on the walls. And his mother's neck looked out of place. Her eyes were still open, looking at him. They were empty. Kor'd lookd at the female Jedi, "She's my mother." Andi and Pal stopped and looked at each other again, and Pal walked towards the boy. "Boy, what could you have possibly done to do "this"! Her neck is broken! There is blood on the walls and ceiling! How could you pick her up on your own? You didn't do this!" Andi knew better. The force was welling up around this boy's very essence, and it was tainted with the dark side. "Son, we arn't going to worry about it right now. Is there any one around here that could carry out a funeral? It's only right."

The night on Fondor was very cool. A stiff wind blew from the East. In the sky the stars were the background to the giant starship space yards in orbit. In front of the shack where Kor'd Shepard called home, a bonfire blazed with heat and orange light. The citizens of the shack city surrounded the bonfire, on a rack made of wooden poles lay a body wrapped in white dingy cloth. The "mother of the boy with the scream", as the people called him, was burning to ashes. The two Jedi stood behind the boy, watching with him as his mother's body was consumed by fire. The boy gazed at the fire, never looking up at his mother. He seemed lost in another world. He looked at Andi, "Andi, I had a dream that you would come for me. I saw you on the rocks, and you were looking down at me." Andi spoke, "Did you dream about this? This moment... right now"  
Kor'd shook his head, "No. All I could see was you."

Pal leaned over to Andi, "We must take him to see master Yoda right away. I feel this boy has dark side potential." Andi looked at him, "I agree with taking him to Master Yoda, but I don't agree with the dark side. His future is clouded, and distorted. I can see that he has a future, but it's like standing in a rainstorm on Mon calimari."


	2. Chapter 2

The skyline of Coruscant glistened with the beauty of a rare diamond. The golden overcast of the sun reflected off the surface of the buildings reaching miles and miles into the sky. Traffic of floating cars, transports, and cargo platforms marched through the sky in single file between the buildings.  
In the center of it all stood the Jedi Temple, a beauty in it's own right. Somehow it looked misplaced amung all the buildings surrounding it. Inside the top of the central spire sat the Jedi Council. They sad in comfort in a circle. In the middle of the circle stood Jedi Knight Andi Vuu-Shik, and on her right stood the small boy from Fondor, Kor'd Shepard.

Master Yoda's green eye lids opened from deep meditation, and his old eyes locked firmly upon Kor'd. "A trend this seems to be. Before the council children are being brought too old." Andi spoke, "If I might say, Master Yoda, I have been a witness to the hidden power that lies inside of this boy. If we sit here and do not try to teach this boy how to control his powers, he will end up lost. Who's to say that he might end up in the hands of a Sith?"

Mace Windu spoke next, "The Sith have been destroyed for a thousand years, Andi Vuu-Shik. There is no logical way that a Sith could take this boy and train him in the Dark Side." The boy looked around at the council and said, "I've been dreaming about the Jedi as long as I can remember. I don't much about anything, but I do know my place is with the force. It is the reason why I am here now." 

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke next. "According to the report that was provided by Knight Pal Deio, it was evident that you didn't kill your mother. Can you truthfully tell the council who actually did murder your mother?" Kor'd shook his head, "I can't tell you exactly what happened." Kor'd dropped his head. "I did, sir." Yoda spoke next. "Carry out that action with the Dark Side, you did. But you had no way of knowing what you were doing." Andi spoke, "Which is why he must be trained! Now! I love the Jedi code, but there should be some alowances to prevent potential force canidates from falling to the Dark Side. We can't just send him back into the world and he's come this far!" The members of the council looked around at each other, then back towards Andi. Windu spoke again. "I do feel that this boy is tainted already. And as it stands, I am not aganst preventing force sensitives from being trained as Knights. He is too old. That's the only thing that prevents me from accepting his training."

Master Depa Billaba spoke. "I wouldn't be so critical with this. We all know that Dark Times are ahead. The Force is being clouded everyday that passes. It really isn't a suprise to me that his future is clouded. On the other hand, he himself has the ability to foresee far into the future. I see it as a great asset to us. We need strong users of the force in combat. The council has replaced it members far too many times recently. I'm for it." Mace Windu looked at his old Padawan and smiled slightly, a rare event.

At that moment the whole mood of the council chamber changed, even Master Yoda looked suprised at this sudden turn. He managed a slight smile. "This is a just debate, further delebrate we must take before a decision we come too"  
Jedi Knight Andi Vuu-Shik and Kor'd Shepard nodded towards Yoda, "Thank you, Master Yoda," Andi said.

With that, the Jedi Knight and the boy walked out the room. The Masters sitting at the council looked around at each other.  
Windu, Yoda, Depa, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Adi Gallia, Saesee Tiin, Sifo Dyas, and Eeth Koth sat in scilence. 


	3. Chapter 3

Andi Vuu-Shik and Kor'd Shepard walked out of the Council chambers somewhat confused.

"Are they going to let you train me, Andi?" Andi smiled at the boy, and she said, "In due time, we will know for sure. As of now, you must stay calm. Do not let the old guys in the chamber get to you." Kor'd looked down at the ground, "Too late."

Andi grabbed Kor'd's sholder, and knelt down in front of him.  
"Let me tell you a little story." Kor'd smiled, "Okay!" Andi began, "There once was a little girl. She dreamed of becoming a Jedi Knight one day. As the force might have it, she ran into a great Jedi Master. The Master brought her before the Council, and it took them three months to agree to train her"  
Kor'd looked at Andi with a coked eye, "Was that little girl you, Andi?" Andi laughed, "Yes, yes it was me." Kor'd smiled, "I don't think it would take that long for me." Andi stood up, "Do you just think that, or do you believe that?" Kor'd shrugged his sholders, "I don't know."

They turned and began walking again inside the great Jedi Temple hallways. Padawans walked about, conversing amoung each other. Kor'd looked at their tails hanging down from their heads. He looked at the older ones, they walked about with their training lightsabers on their belts. Soon they passed a giant entry way. Inside the entry was a great archive, shelves and shelves of holocards were stored here... possibly billions of holocards in all. They glowed an eery green hue in the darkened room. 

They walked right to the front gates. The Jedi Knight guarding the gates smiled as he keyed in the access code to open the doors. Andi and Kor'd then started to walk down the grand staircase, it seemed like it took forever to get down to the ground level. Once there Kor'd looked at awe at the great statues of the Jedi past, surrounded by tall buildings reaching high into the sky. Jedi and civilian walked around doing their business. Andi punched in a code in her com link, and from out of nowhere a two seated speeder floated down from the sky, and landed right in front of them. "Hop in, Kor'd." Kor'd bounced his little body into the speeder. They took off into the Couracanti sky, and mixed in with the speeder traffic headed away from the Temple. 

"I've never seen anything like this in my life," Kor'd said. Andi placed her hand on his head, "My boy, there is a big world out there. It's more than just this place and Fondor. The Galaxy is too great of a place to know everything. Even the Jedi archives don't have total and complete knowledge of the Galaxy, and it's been around for thousands of years." Kor'd nodded and gazed down upon the buildings below them. The sun was setting now, and the lower levels glowed with an amber hue, it was then that he realized what he was doing here. He was going to be a Jedi. 

Suddenly he sat up straight in his seat and gasped. Andi looked at him, "Kor'd what's wrong?" Kor'd gasped again, and again. Andi looked ahead, her homestead was dead ahead. "Don't worry we're almost home, Kor'd." Kor'd began to speak softly, "Oh no! No! No!" A few minutes later the speeder landed right outside the home of Andi Vuu-Shik.  
She picked Kor'd up and brought him inside. He was still gasping. She laid him down upon a couch, and placed her hand on his forehead. "Calm boy, calm. Everythings going to be fine." Kor'd imediatly calmed down, his breathing slowly returned to normal. 

"You must rest my child, you've had a long few days."

Kor'd grapped her hand, "I saw it!" Andi frowned, "Saw what? What did you see?" "Troops! Hundreds of them! They were shooting inside of the Temple!" Andi looked dead into Kor'd's eyes. "Are you sure that's what you saw?" Kor'd swallowed and nodded, "Yes, Andi. And they were lead by a Jedi Knight!" Andi hushed the boy, "Son, there arn't any troops that Jedi can lead. Surely you are misinterpeting what you see." Kor'd let go of her hand, and Andi could see that the boy was getting angry. He looked at her with a fury in his eyes she had never seen before. "I know what I saw. I'm not crazy. My mother told me I was crazy. She never believed me." He said that sentence through tight lips. His eyes were narrow, and he stared directly into Andi's eyes. Secretly she became frightened of the boy, remembering what he did on Fondor, but she kept her face straight. "Well what if I told you that I believed you?" Kor'd's anger began to fade slowly. "Do you really, or are you just saying that?"

Andi grabbed his hand this time. Her touch reasuring, soothing, soft. "I really do believe you, Kor'd. I was just stating that the Jedi have no army. If it is the future you are seeing, you must rest. Dwell on what you saw. If it is a true vision, the force will show it to you again." Kor'd's anger faded away completly. "Alright, Andi. I'll rest." Kor'd turned over and in a few minutes he was asleep. Andi finally came a peace. She closed her eyes, reaching out into the force to calm her nerves down. 

She stood up and walked into her bedroom. This boy will be something to watch grow up. 


End file.
